Without Him
by Asori
Summary: The thought of Sabrina, gone…. Chase turned on Adam, his fury burning hot and bright. "Sabrina's the first girl to ever show any interest in me; why must you always ruin everything for me? I might actually be happy without you!" [Secret Santa gift for Lea Ootori]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, Asori here welcoming the New Year (Happy New Years, by the way)! If you didn't already know, I am participating in Lea Ootori's and Stardust16's _Lab Rats_ FanFiction Secret Santa. And the person I wrote this short story for is *cue drum roll* Lea Ootori herself! I dedicate this to her!**

 **About this story: it is rated K+ for romance and near death, you could fit this within more genres, there are more characters than listed, and this takes place right after _Spike Fright_ from Season 3 of _Lab Rats_.**

 **So yeah, pretty straight forward. I hope you all enjoy this - especially you, Lea!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Lab Rats_ or any of the characters, just the plot. For now ;)**

* * *

"Mis-ter Davenport!"

Chase snapped awake, sitting up quickly and scooting back in his seat away from his chemistry teacher looming over him.

"What happened to all of your enthusiasm for this elegant science?" she asked snarkily. The bionic didn't need his super-intelligence to tell him that she was angry with him.

Chase shrunk back in his chair, mumbling "Sorry, Ms. Johnson. Sleep depravity…?" He chuckled nervously.

Her eyes narrowed, but she seemed to accept the excuse as she turned to make her way back to the front of the room. Chase let out his breath as he relaxed a little, shaking his head as he wondered how in the world he had fallen asleep in class. He _never_ did that.

He looked around at his classmates, making eye-contact with Sabrina as he did so. She gave him one of her small smiles, raising her eyebrows as if to say "Really, super-genius?"

Chase raised his own eyebrows, but in confusion. He turned away quickly, staring at his desk as he tried to make sense of this. Did Sabrina just make eye-contact with him? Did she just _smile?_

 _But I thought she hated my guts now._ He looked back to the blonde-haired girl, who was facing the teacher again. She seemed serene as if nothing was awry, specifically between the two of them. But Chase knew that that wasn't the case – she _should_ be so mad with him that she would refuse to acknowledge his existence.

Girls were confusing. Far more confusing than any complex math problem.

He was mulling over this when the bell rang, dismissing class. The bionic quickly rose to his feet, packing away his class materials neatly before exiting the classroom with the herd of other students. He was walking down the hallway when he heard his name called from behind him, and he turned to see Sabrina catching up.

"Chase, you left without me!" she huffed, shoving the rest of her books into her backpack and redoing the clasps as they walked. Slinging it over her shoulder, she turned to him, saying "In a hurry, were you?"

"Um, uh," he said awkwardly, unsure of how he was supposed to respond. He settled for a nervous shrug.

She smiled, sighing as she shook her head. "What should I expect from a super-genius? I guess that I'm not surprised that you get distracted sometimes."

"Yeah… Right," Chase replied. What was going on?

They stopped as they arrived at Sabrina's locker, Chase frowning for a moment. He hadn't intended to come here, but he must have unconsciously let Sabrina lead them. He watched as she whizzed through her combination, opening her locker and exchanging books and folders. When she was finished, she closed her locker, turning back to him.

"I have to get to civics class, so I will see you at lunch," she said sweetly, staring into Chase's eyes with her beautiful brown ones. Without warning, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips before flashing him another smile and turning away.

His eyes wide with shock, Chase watched her go. He violently shook his head, wondering if what he had just experienced was real. But as he watched once more as her blonde curls bounced while she walked down the hallway, he knew that that hadn't been a cruel trick of his mind.

She was supposed to hate him. But instead, she had just kissed him. He had just had his first kiss, and he didn't even know what was going on.

* * *

Chase set down his lunch tray, pulling out one of the cheap plastic chairs and plopping down in it. Bree frowned, cocking her head. "Where's Sabrina?" she asked.

"What?" Chase blinked, shoving a bite of chicken and rice into his mouth.

"You always sit with your girlfriend," she explained, studying him.

Chase choked, and he covered his mouth with his fist so that he didn't spray half-chewed food everywhere. Sabrina was his _girlfriend?_

"Chase, you left me behind again," he heard from behind him, and he quickly swallowed his food through a couple of small coughs before turning to face Sabrina. She wore a miffed expression, confusion creasing her eyebrows. "You're acting really strange today," she told him.

"Are you alright, Chase?" Bree asked.

"Fine," Chase squeaked, still coughing up inhaled rice.

"I guess I'll join you today," Sabrina said with a forced smile for Bree and Leo, sitting down next to Chase.

Chase slowly turned to look at the girl beside him. She frowned at him, and he looked away awkwardly. He just couldn't figure this out. Smartest-guy-in-the-world was utterly lost.

"So Chase, Sabrina," Leo piped up, breaking the discomfited silence. "How did your nitrogen project go?"

When Chase just sat there blank-faced, Sabrina took the helm and answered, saying "It went well – after all the time we put into it last night, we had a great showing today. Ms. Johnson was impressed with us, except for Chase falling asleep in class."

"Chase _fell asleep_ in class?" Bree asked in surprise.

"Weren't we working on a _molecule_ project last night?" Chase interjected.

"What?" the other three all asked simultaneously. Bree and Leo looked at each other worriedly.

"Chase, that was months ago," Sabrina said slowly. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"No, I'm not," Chase croaked, standing up quickly. "Excuse me for a moment." He briskly walked out of the lunchroom, breaking into a sprint as soon as he made it through the blue double doors. He skidded into the boys' bathroom, darting to a sink and gripping the edge as he studied his reflection.

He didn't look any different. He didn't feel any different. Then _what in the name of Mike_ was going on? He turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face. He could feel it running down the minuscule crevices in his face, dripping off his chin if it didn't slither its way down his neck.

 _Get a grip,_ he told himself, sucking in air through his nose. _Calm down, you can figure this out._

 _You just can't remember a few months of your life. No big deal, right?_

"That is a big deal!" he exclaimed.

Hearing the bathroom door open, he straightened up and fixed his shirt, nonchalantly stalking past the incoming kid and exiting the bathroom. He didn't care to have company as he tried to grasp the mess he was in.

As he was walking down the hallway, he heard his named called. He stopped, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to regain his composure. Sabrina was the _last_ person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Chase," Sabrina said, putting her hand on his shoulder as she came to a stop behind him. She turned him around to face her, staring into his reopened eyes with concern. "What's going on?"

Chase's gaze fell and he mumbled "I don't know. I-I –" He stopped, rubbing his face in frustration as he realized that there wasn't really anything he could say.

"You weren't saying back there that you can't remember the last two months, were you?" Sabrina asked softly, worry lacing her tone.

"Look, I didn't even know we were dating," the bionic said awkwardly.

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. "You don't remember going star-gazing with me and telling me about all of the constellations I didn't know already? Or the time we were at the beach and helped a seal get untangled from a net? Or the spring dance, where we kissed for the first time?"

Chase shook his head, rasping "I'm sorry."

Tears traced their way down her cheeks, her eyes red and brimming with more. She suddenly leaned in, letting her lips find his own in a rush. They remained frozen like that for a long moment before she pulled away again, asking "Didn't that bring anything back? Please tell me that brought _something_ back!"

Still dazed, he shook his head once more, stepping back slowly. Sabrina choked back a sob, bringing her hand to her mouth. She sunk down, letting her back rest against the nearest wall. Chase stared at her sadly, unsure of what to think or do. He had just been kissed the second time that day – the second time ever. That he could remember, at least.

But seeing Sabrina so distraught shook him out of the stupor that was holding him so tightly captive. He had to do something. Lethargically, he also dropped to his knees, scooting over to sit next to her. He tentatively put a comforting arm around her.

She flinched in surprise, but she leaned into him anyways, resting her head on his shoulder. He let his own head lay back against the wall as he stared off into space, his mind reeling.

"I can't believe you're gone," Sabrina whispered hoarsely.

"I'm still me," he replied.

"Yeah, but our relationship – that's gone. I feel like I don't know you anymore, and I _know_ that you don't know me."

Chase chewed on that, contemplating what he should say next. Without his compliance, he found himself voicing five simple words. "Maybe we can start over."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, so a lot of great questions were asked in all of the wonderful reviews of last chapter, and some of them will be answered in this chapter... as for others, you will just have to wait for Chapter 3 ;] Thank you for supporting this story so far, and I hope that you continue to get a kick out of it!**

* * *

Chase sighed as he listened to Leo ramble about everything he had missed in the last couple of months, wishing only for the younger boy to stop. While Chase was somewhat interested in what his step-brother had to say, he was more intrigued by his own racing thoughts.

School had been amazing that day. After the initial shock of Bree, Leo, and Sabrina (not to mention his own), things had actually flown pretty smoothly. He was surprised to find that no one picked on him, but to the contrary, his peers seemed to actually respect him. Gone were the taunts, the wedgies, the sneers, the avoidance. Hello high esteem, admiration, and even flirting from other girls. It was everything he had ever dreamed of in regards to his social status at school.

He was still trying to figure out what changed.

And then there was Sabrina. He practically melted at the thought of her. After she had gotten over how upset she was, she had treated him with nothing but kindness, her sweetness never failing. She was so smart, so pretty…. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

 _Because I am he,_ he thought with a grin.

"What are you smirking at?" Bree asked, elbowing him gently.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he replied hastily.

They walked into the mansion at that moment, Tasha greeting them from the kitchen. "Hey guys, how was school?"

"Good," Bree responded immediately.

"Could've been better," Leo shrugged.

"Amazing," Chase said contentedly.

Tasha's eyebrows rose, and she asked "Amazing, huh? What made it so amazing?"

Chase just shrugged, shaking his head with a small smile. He still couldn't get over how nice things had been that day, even if he couldn't explain it.

He followed Bree and Leo over to the counter, each of them hopping onto a bar stool. Tasha brought over a bowl of fruit, saying "Nothing special today, I just got back from work."

"How'd it go?" Leo asked his mother as he grabbed an apple, biting into it.

"Well, we tried talking to a guy who had fallen off of a house and came away without a scratch, but he must have given us a phony address because we couldn't find him to talk to him in person. We spent all morning looking for him, but we never did track him down. So there goes that story," Tasha ranted. "Then we got back to headquarters, and we got chewed out for pursuing a bad story and wasting time and money. Can you believe that? It's not like we knew that that was going to be a wild goose chase!"

"Don't worry Mom, you'll get him next time," Leo assured her insincerely before taking another large bite of his apple.

Tasha closed her eyes, taking a breath as she regained her composure. "So, tell me more about how your day went."

Leo shook his head, pointing to how full his mouth was. Bree took the opportunity to speak instead. "Well, today Stephanie was lying to people by saying that she caught me fixing a screw on my elbow," Bree said, scrunching her face angrily. "I made sure to get her back for those rumors."

"Whadja do?" Leo asked through his full mouth, his eyes wide.

"It's just between us girls," Bree said, a look of self-satisfaction painting her features.

Leo looked as if he was going to press further, but Tasha stopped him, saying "Honey, you probably don't want to know." She shot her step-daughter a look that clearly conveyed her expectation that it wasn't too bad. Bree only shrugged in response.

"Anything else exciting today?" Tasha asked, looking over the three of them again.

"Chase lost his memory," Leo said simply before taking another bite of his apple.

"What!" Tasha exclaimed.

Chase looked up from peeling his orange, saying "Yeah, I guess I can't remember the last two months."

Tasha frowned with concern. "That's kind of serious, right? Even you bionic kids don't just lose your memories randomly, do you?"

Bree shook her head in answer, saying "No, this isn't normal."

"There's a normal?" Leo asked jokingly.

"You didn't hit your head, did you?" Tasha asked Chase.

"I wouldn't know if I had," Chase said. He paused what he was doing to feel his head, and he frowned as he didn't find any tender spots. "I don't feel anything."

"We should talk to Donald about this," Tasha stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going to go find him now." With that she briskly exited the kitchen, making her way to the secret elevator.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Leo asked Chase curiously.

Chase thought back, saying "I remember I was working on the molecule project with Sabrina – it was our first date – and Adam sabotaged it by bringing out Spike. All because he was jealous. Speaking of Adam, where is he?"

"Who's Adam? And who's Spike?" Bree asked, staring at Chase as if he were an alien. Leo had the same expression on his face.

"Guys, this isn't funny. You know who Adam is," Chase sighed.

"Uh, no we don't," Leo said seriously. "Are you okay up there, or do we need to take you to the funny farm?"

Chase felt anger and fear rise up within him, and he argued "No! Adam is our brother, our oldest brother! Wasn't he just home sick today?"

"Chase, we don't have another brother. It's just me, you, and Leo," Bree said slowly. "There's never been anyone else."

Chase's stomach dropped as his jaw did, his eyes widening. "Di- wha- I-I don't…" he stuttered.

"Okay, there's something really wrong," Leo stated. "Let's just bring you down to Mr. Davenport right now."

"No, leave me alone!" Chase shouted, stumbling off of his stool and away from them. He stopped, trying to get a hold of himself. "Just… just give me a second to try to figure this out, okay?"

Bree and Leo looked at each other, having a silent argument. Bree finally won over, saying "Okay, but only until Mr. Davenport comes up. And you have to stay here."

"I'm not a lunatic!" Chase growled, but he was already starting to doubt himself. "I _know_ what I'm talking about!" The desperation in his voice was clear to even him.

 _I've got it – they were saying that they didn't know who Spike was, so I'll show them briefly. That'll prove that I'm not crazy,_ he schemed. Closing his eyes, he searched through his applications, but to his astonishment and growing fear, Spike was gone.

"My commando app – it's gone!" he exclaimed, his eyes snapping open. He turned to face his siblings again, his eyes wide.

"What's a commando app?" Leo asked cautiously.

"It's a mechanism of self-defense – when I'm in danger, it will kick in and make me go commando. Where is my commando app?!"

"Chase, you've never needed anything like that – your super-strength already gives you the advantage," Bree explained slowly, enunciating each word clearly.

Chase swayed in place. "I have super-strength…?" With that barely asked, his eyes rolled up and he collapsed onto the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina's hand stroked his cheek, her eyes locked with his. "You will always be my hero. You're so brave and strong; Adam can never compare."

"But Adam's the strong one. He's always been the one to look out for me, even if he gives me a hard time. Of course he can compare."

"He's a selfish jerk."

"He was jealous – he's actually a goofball and can be nice, even if he's generally not very smart. _I'm_ the one who can be really mean some _times. That's just what we do, I guess."_

 _"But he doesn't matter… all that matters is_ you. _I'm already starting to forget him."_

 _"No! Adam's my brother! He matters!"_

 _"Who's Adam…?"_

"No!" Chase shouted, choking as cold water doused him and splashed all throughout his capsule. Spluttering, he pressed his hands on the glass, shaking the water from his tightly shut eyes. "Ugh! What was that?!" he coughed.

"There's a mission alert, and we need you! It was the only way we were able to wake you up," he heard Bree explain through the glass. He wiped his eyes, opening them to blearily see Bree, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo standing there.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Tasha asked before throwing Donald a glare.

"Please tell us you can remember again," Leo pleaded.

"Um, yeah," Chase forced out, giving them a reassuring smile.

"What did you give Mr. Davenport and Tasha for their anniversary a week ago?" Bree asked suspiciously.

Chase gulped. "A clock…?"

"Eh, wrong!" Bree said with frustration. Worry painted the expressions of the others.

"I don't know if we should let you go on this mission if you aren't… _feeling well,_ " Mr. Davenport said carefully.

"You still think that I've lost my marbles," Chase deadpanned.

"We were trying to be nice," Leo sighed.

"Mr. Davenport, I don't know if I can succeed with this mission all by myself – we need super-strength," Bree said nervously.

"I could help," Leo pressed hopefully. His eagerness was obvious.

"No, you don't have any idea how to use your bionic arm yet – you'd probably destroy the rest of my facility," Mr. Davenport shot him down immediately.

"What's the mission?" Chase asked.

Mr. Davenport and Bree looked at each other before the billionaire turned to Chase, saying "There was an explosion in the chemical lab in one of my facilities, and part of the roof caved in. We need to evacuate my workers and keep the rest of the roof from coming down."

"Let me help, I can do it!" Chase said urgently. "We need to go now!"

"Yes, we do – _but you think that you have an older brother who doesn't exist!_ " Bree said with exasperation. "So I think the best thing for you, _crazy,_ is rest!"

"I'm not crazy!" Chase shouted. He hated that they thought that he was mentally unstable – he was the most stable of them all! This was an insult to his intelligence, he was sure of it. "I don't know why everything is so weird and what happened to Adam, but if super-strength is all you need to complete the mission, I don't see why I can't do the mission! I swear that I'm not insane!"

"Chase, calm down," Mr. Davenport sighed, giving him a wary look. "There's no need to yell – you can go."

"Good," Chase grunted, stepping back into the center of his capsule to allow it to dress him in his mission suit. It felt strange for him to be this angry – Spike would have normally activated by then.

As soon as he had stepped out of his capsule, Bree grabbed him and they were gone in a _whoosh!_ Mere seconds later they stood outside of a lazily smoking building, a crowd of people chaotically milling around it.

"Okay, scattered-brains, do you have any idea of what to do, or should I do the problem-solving for today?" Bree asked sarcastically. Her mood had grown foul since Chase had yelled at her.

"I'm not an incompetent idiot," he snapped at his older sister, shaking his arm from hers. He focused his attention on the building, letting his super-intelligence analyze it. "It doesn't seem as unstable as Mr. Davenport made it out to be – if we can get everyone out and I hold up the rest of the roof until we can reinstate new supports, we should be fine."

"Okay," Bree said simply, taking him again and whizzing them to the third and top floor where the soot-blasted lab was. Dust hung in the air, sunlight streaming through the demolished roof above.

"Check the other levels and get the rest of the people out," Chase commanded Bree, stepping away and studying everything closer. Bree nodded before she was gone in a breeze.

"Okay, now what?" Chase muttered to himself, looking around. He paused as his super-senses picked up a sound – the sound of life. Breathing, a heartbeat.

"Hello?" he called, but there was no response. He looked around, and seeing no one, he activated his heat-sensors. Scanning the room, he froze as he saw warmth underneath a cold slab of the ceiling piled with other debris.

"Okay, okay, okay, I need to lift these," Chase said to himself anxiously, rushing over to the fallen ceiling as he deactivated his heat-sensors. He hadn't had any experience with the bionic ability of super-strength since he and his siblings had switched chips, and that had been a disaster.

 _Don't think about that, just do what Adam does – just_ do, he told himself. He grabbed the first chunk, heaving it up. Grossly misjudging his own strength, he sent it flying upwards and crashing into the wall behind him with an explosion of bits of rock. He winced.

"Okay then," Chase said shakily, blinking several times. Putting the experience behind him, he grabbed the next chunk, and the next after, making sure to be far more careful this time. The work was amazingly easy for the bionic, and he couldn't help a grin at being so strong.

"You're slow," Bree laughed suddenly from behind him, and Chase jumped. Rolling his eyes, he threw the chunk he was holding to the side, grabbing the next one in line.

"You could help me," Chase suggested casually.

"I don't have the super-strength."

"What _do_ you have?" Chase scoffed jokingly, but he was actually curious. If he had super-strength, then what did Bree have besides her normal abilities, if she happened to have anything else?

"What do you think I've been doing since we got here?" Bree asked, mock-offended. "You don't remember my abilities either?"

"Humor me."

"I have super-speed, super-agility, vocal manipulation, heat vision, blast-wave, invisibility, wind-tunnel, and breathing underwater," Bree listed proudly.

"Alright then," Chase replied distractedly, his thoughts processing this new development. He had Adam's strength, and Bree had all of his other abilities. "Say, do you think you could use your laser vision to break up this larger piece?"

"Since when aren't you strong enough to lift it on your own?"

Chase shot her a look. "Fine, if that's what you want," he grumbled, not about to back down from an obvious challenge. After clearing away the rest of the debris, he paused to assess the situation; the person – a man in a once-white lab coat – was mostly free from the fallen ceiling, but his legs were still trapped. Chase would have to lift the giant slab off of him.

Sucking in a large breath in preparation, he crouched down, sliding his hands underneath it. Lifting it up a little, he slipped himself underneath and heaved the entire thing upwards and over his head, holding it high.

Bree darted forward to grab the unconscious man before retreating to safety, turning to face her brother. "You didn't have to pick it up all the way off the ground," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" Chase asked, stumbling briefly as the weight seemed to dramatically increase.

"No - Chase, put it down! You'll hurt yourself!" Bree exclaimed as she saw this.

"Too late," Chase responded, sounding severely overwrought even to his own ears. He slowly sunk to the ground as the weight grew heavier by tenfold. His teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed shut, he could feel that his face was burning red with blood as his heart worked in overdrive. He knew that it was only a matter of time before, in the effort to keep him from being crushed, his heart would explode.

Distantly he heard Bree screaming his name, but even that faded away as the darkness began sucking him in. _This is my time of dying,_ he realized dimly.

"Not if I can help it," he heard whispered beside him. It was a voice he knew all too well and had missed far too much.

With a gasp, Chase felt life flood back within him as the unbearable weight was lifted from his shoulders. As the slab gradually rose, he found his own strength again and slowly stood with the ascending chunk of ceiling.

Chase looked up to see Bree's shocked features. "Oh my gosh…" she breathed. "Adam…."

Adam grinned down at Chase, saying "Don't you know that _I'm_ the strong one? I'm your big brother – _I'm_ the one supposed to bear this weight and look out for you."

"I know," Chase replied through his gasps. "Adam… you really hurt… me… yesterday."

Adam's expression grew sad. "I know… I'm sorry. I let the weight crush you."

"You tend to… do that a lot," Chase pointed out with a half-hearted smirk.

"I never said I was the best big brother ever," Adam paused, swallowing "but I try to be the be _st that I can be. I'm not perfect, but I'll try harder."_

 _Chase nodded numbly, looking down._

 _"I'm sorry, Chase."_

 _"I'm sorry too…."_ Everything faded to a dull gray, and Chase blinked his eyes open. His breath caught, and he looked around.

He was standing in his capsule and coated with sweat, with Bree to his left and Adam to his right. Both were soundly asleep.

Chase stared at his older brother, studying his features slack with sleep. He was there, surely there. This was no longer a dream, but real life.

 _Would Adam apologize in real life as he did in my dream?_ Chase wondered.

 _Only time will tell. Let him come around on his own,_ a small voice gently told him. He had a feeling that Adam would; despite how maddening his older brother could be, Chase knew that he meant well and never intended to truly hurt him. He knew that his brother cared about him.

Chase looked away, swiping at his nose once. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he turned back to his unconscious brother. "All the popularity and power in the world, _a girlfriend_ – it doesn't mean a thing if you're not my brother. I love you Adam, and even if you aren't sorry for hurting me, I'll forgive you anyways. Because that's just what brothers do, I guess."

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! This was incredibly fun to write (while writing this, I discovered another thing I have in common with Chase: snot cannons are legit), and I hope you, Lea Ootori, really enjoyed this! As part of the gift, I give Lea special access to this idea to write this as a much larger, more dramatic story if she so chooses - have fun, girl ;) I know that you, Lea, have a lot of projects on your plate already, but if ever you need a break and just want to have fun with this plot line, by all means go for it - it's yours, after all. If you end up sharing it with us, wonderful! If not, we as your readers will surely understand.**

 **Anyways, I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who favorited/followed this story! And those of you who reviewed, you're incredibly awesome! Thank you Anonlabratslover, Dirtkid123, girlface187, Lea Ootori, LovelyInspiration, PurpleNicole531, Sodaluv8, Stardust16, Susz, tennisgirl77, Unknowndiva, and all guests for reviewing!**

 **Before I go, I have a huge Spike story update: I have a rock-solid release date that I will not compromise on, whether I am done or not. Reasoning will be posted on my profile under _Upcoming Stories_ the day that I post the story, so if you are wondering why, you can find out then. The official day is the one-year anniversary of my re-involvement on FanFiction and my one-year anniversary of joining this wonderful fandom! A one-shot (NOT the one-shot _Sandwich_ \- you'll know what I mean when the time comes) will go out that day celebrating my anniversary and also subsequently announcing that it is the big day, and later that day I will post the first chapter of the Spike story. The only way I will miss it is if I lose all of my work somehow, tragedy strikes in my life, or I die. So keep your eyes peeled because that will be coming up soon (not my death, or tragedy, or anything like that [I hope] - I meant the anniversary)!**

 **Anywho, that's all for now - Asori out.**


End file.
